Yami's mistake
by Angel-Atemu
Summary: Yugi loves Yami, Yami loves Yugi, but when Tea gets involved it takes a turn for the worst. Will Yami tell Yugi whats really going on or will he lie to protect the one he loves? YYxY Raised the ratings for chapter 3 don't read if you hate me please review
1. Chapter 1

Angel-Atemu: Hello guys i'm new as you can tell that i don't have many...ok any stories up. This is the first offical story i have done and i hope you like please review and i don't own ANYHING!. Although it'll be coo to own Yu-gi-oh

Andrew: You are a weird one when you talk to yourself.

Angel-Atemu: sorry guys this is my cousin Andrew the annoying thing.

Andrew: You call me annoying once more and i'll make sure you'll pay

Angel-Atemu: riiiight anyway i don't think you would want to hear me and Andrew bickering anymore so on with the fanfic.

--Yami's mistake--

"This is the last time I bring you anywhere" Yugi shouted running to his room with tears flooding his eyes. Yami was downstairs watching him with a saddened look.

"It wasn't my fault" He felt bad about what he did to his koi at the party.

--Flashback--

Yugi was looking around the room looking for Yami. He remembered that he left his keys with Yami and he needs them to open the car outside.

"Yami?" He said continuously looking around for him. Yugi thought he caught a glimpse of Yami running into one of the upstairs rooms.

Yugi walked towards the door and pecked in the keyhole of the door seeing Yami and Tea making out. He fell back hitting his head on the wall behind him making Yami look over to his direction.

Yami saw Yugi get u and run off crying. He stood up and ran after Yugi dropping a pen behind. Tea watched looking fairly amused as she started to smirk "Just wait and see what I have in store for you Yugi"

Tea walked out of the room like nothing had happened. Yami followed Yugi all the way home hearing Yugi shout telling him to go away.

--End flashback--

"Yugi please come down I'm sorry" Yami shouted from downstairs whilst running up the stairs to the top landing.

"I never want to forgive you you told me you and her were over" Yugi shouted closing the door to his room crying loudly.

Yami opened the door coming in sighing. "I'm sorry Yugi but I didn't kiss her she came onto me. I promise koi" Yami sat beside him holding him close.

Yugi looked at Yami with tear stained eyes sobbing lightly. "You mean that I won't forgive you if you're lying to me Yami and you know that"

Yugi sobbed as he buried his head in his shirt lightly crying."I know Yugi"

That night Yami was lying by the side of his koi smiling softly holding him tightly. Yugi was lying in bed asleep; his head was resting against Yami's chest, whilst his hand was on Yami's stomach. Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the forehead watching him awaken from his slumber.

"W…what time is it?" Yugi whispered sleepily his hands wrapping around his Yami. Yami looked over to the alarm clock over on Yugi's bedside table. "1:20"

Yami yawned knowing he had to get up for his night job. Yugi rolled over and sighed hugging his own pillow. Yami got up rubbing his eyes as he walked over to the wardrobe picking out his work cloths.

Yami had only got his job a week ago when Kaiba nearly had a malfunction on the system's mainframe. Someone hacked into the system mainframe and stolen most of the information on the database. Yami was offered a job to secure the computers making sure no one could hack into the computers to steal anymore data.

End of Chapter

Angel-Atemu: Well there you have the beginning. I know it's short and obviously not very good by the way i wrote it but it's a start. Please tell me what you think of it.

Andrew: This definately needs room for improvement, also your writing is sloppy.

Angel-Atemu: I didn't mean you i meant the audience, anyway while i go batter my cousin please review and tell me what you think.

Andrew: (runs away)


	2. A Noise in the Dark

Angel-Atemu: Well here is my update and i'm pleased. Two uploads in one date sweet yeah well i hope this is what everyone is after

Andrew: (covers his black eye)I'm suprised people like your story Angel-Atemu

Angel-Atemu: (Smiles innocently) Well they have more common sense then you don't they

Andrew: (Growls)

Angel-Atemu: Anyway on with the fanfic while i deal with my cousin...again.

A Noise in the Dark

Yami got changed into his work cloths in the bathroom. He couldn't help but wonder why he loved Yugi. He started to fiddle with his belt after getting changed into his work cloths as he went into deep thoughts.

"Why did Tea have to force herself onto me in the first place? If it wasn't for her I would be living a happy and peaceful life with Yugi, but no! She had to go ahead and kiss me." He closed his eyes and sighed running a hand through his hair.

After 5 minutes thinking to himself, he headed out of the bathroom. He saw Yugi had gone back to sleep so he tiptoed carefully over to Yugi smiling. He kissed his koi's cheek softly smiling wider.

He turned away and sighed getting up and walking over to the door looking back. "Sleep tight koi" He went out and closed the door resting against the door for a minute thinking. "Why?"

He walked downstairs getting his coat on and making sure he was all fit to be going out in the night like this. He sighed once more before heading outside and locking the door after himself. He posted the keys back into the door just in case Yugi needed them later.

Yami put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the road trying to snuggle his head inside his coat but it didn't work. Yami heard a noise as he stopped looking around to see who it was. Yami noticed that all the lights were turned off so he couldn't see a thing.

Yami started walking again oblivious to the fact that he couldn't see a thing. He was once again lost in thought about Yugi. He heard the noise again deciding not to stop but to carry on faster

He heard the noise get louder he stopped looking around seeing all the lights turn back on. "That was freaky" He said to himself as he continued down the road.

He took his hands out of his pocket getting a piece of paper out of his coat which wrote "F45" He nodded knowing it was the room number that he had to go in to work.

All of a sudden a black cat jumped out from nowhere scaring Yami which caused him to trip back and land on his back side. He rubbed his backside growling in pain and frustration.

He heard a loud noise behind him as he quickly turned his head to get a punch in the face. Yami lay face down on the floor unconscious

Tea stood there with a bat smirking she hit Yami over the head with it again making sure he wouldn't wake up for a long while.

End of Chapter

Angel-Atemu: Well there you have it. I hope it's good i mean i'm excited to to know what happens next oh wait i have the plot (Sticks tongue out playfully)

Andrew: (holds his head getting up off the floor) What happened? You (Chases him with the bat Tea used)

Angel-Atemu: (Runs away) review please.


	3. A Cry For Help

Angel-Atemu: Wow i didn't think i would be writing this much i did this is wow an hour i was awake all night thinking about what should i do next or what-not. Anyway read on...but if you don't like minor lemons i think i shall call it that, anyway don't read if you don't like them. I am going to raise the ratings on this.

Yugi: Angel-Atemu doesn't own anything except maybe the plot or i don't think he made a plot did you?

Angel-Atemu: i don't think i did anyway i like Yugi better than my cousin he is so trustworthy.

Andrew: I heard that loud and clear.

Yugi: wow this is almost 950 words. A new personal best for Angel-Atemu here.

Angel-Atemu: (chuckles) on with the fanfic.

A Cry For Help

Yami awoken about seven hours after the incident looking around to find that he was tied to a chair, with tape covering his mouth so he couldn't talk. He looked around seeing nothing because it was to dark in the room.

Yami looked at himself finding him completely naked. He looked away knowing who could have done such a rotten thing "Tea!" He thought noticing all the lights had just come on.

He looked over to the door finding Tea standing there, her own body exposed to the air which made him look away.

"I knew it" He thought again tracing back in memories. This wasn't the first time Tea had done this to him. It was one of the reasons he dumped her.

He watched as Tea walked towards him with an evil smirk on his face. "You know what this means don't you?" She whispered in Yami's ear smirking watching him shake a little.

Yami was petrified as hell he tried to shout for help but it was no use because of the tape stopping his voices from making any sense. Tea smirked grabbing Yami by the back on the neck whilst straddling his waist.

She pulled Yami's head back harshly causing him to nearly shout out in pain. She stroked Yami's member which made Yami shudder in disgust. Yami watched her carefully feeling his member be forced into Tea.

Tea moaned loudly forcing Yami deeper inside her. Yami looked away muffling a cry of pain. His thoughts were all jumbled up. He muffled a cry of pain again feeling her going faster. His eyes started to water knowing if Yugi found out about this it would be havoc to pay.

Yami silently cried to him feeling himself being ragged about like some chewed up toy. He closed his eyes tightening as he became weaker in the lower parts of his region.

He started to pant and sweat trying very hard not to release into Tea. He felt as though Tea's body was tightening around him which made him need to release soon.

He tightened his eyes closed a little bit more in pain holding back his will to release into Tea. "Come for me Yami" Tea whispered in his ear going a bit faster.

Yami was at breaking point he couldn't hold on much longer, he was in terrible pain and his lower region seemed to be sore. He muffled a cry of pain again feeling his seed release within Tea.

Tea moaned out in pleasure as she stopped taking Yami out of her. She smirked putting her cloths on like there had been nothing going on.

Yami closed his eyes panting hard trying not to look at either his or Tea's naked body if he could. He felt pain flow through all of his muscles. He looked back up at Tea seeing that she was dressed.

Yami watched her grab him by the back of the neck and untie him. He felt himself lose but couldn't move because he was in so much pain. She smirked at him throwing him into a wall and throwing him his cloths back to him.

Yami lay there on the floor once he hit the wall not daring to start crying. He didn't want Tea to have full benefits of what she did, and he didn't want to show her she won again. He grabbed for his cloths putting them on but struggled because he couldn't stand up or sit down because it hurt him too much.

He finally got his clothes on and watched Tea leave with a satisfied smirk on her face. He lay against the wall trying to get up but couldn't bring himself to do it. He sat there drifting off into unconsciousness.

End of Chapter

Angel-Atemu: There we go I'm sorry for some viewers who may have cried for Yami

Yugi: (Starts crying for Yami)

Angel-Atemu: (watches him) don't blame me i did warn you but i think Tea was a bit to evil in this

Andrew: A bit try a lot.

Angel-Atemu: Anyway next update might be later on today or tomorrow depending if i get more reviews for it 5 more reviews for next chapter.

Yugi: Here's a hint of what it's going to be about (Starts to tell them)

Angel-Atemu: (covers his mouth so they don't hear) they'll have to find out won't they? Anyway 5 more rviews for next chapter and hope you like it.


	4. Tea's Little Secret

Angel-Atemu: sorry for last chapter i think everyone hates me but trust me it goes with my plan. Althought i think your going to hate me for this story too but only time will tell.

Andrew: Thats mighty cruel of her to rape Yami like that.

Yugi: (calmed down a bit) I'm ok but i swear when i see Tea next i'll be having a word with her.

Angel-Atemu: Anyway on with the fanfic oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed i really appreciate that.

Tea's Little Secret

Yami awoken in hospital looking around. He saw a doctor walk into the room smiling and sat on the chair by the hospital bed. Yami watched as he jotted some stuff on the clipboard and look back at him.

"Well it seems like you're going to be ok you've just got some minor bruises here and there but you'll be moving again in no time" He smiled getting up and pinned the keyboard at the end of the bed.

Yugi walked in with a worried look on his face when he saw Yami. He ran to Yami his eyes watering as he started to cry. "W….w…what happened?" The doctor already left as Yami looked to Yugi and forced a smile.

"I think I whacked my head off something I don't remember all that much" He tried to lie because he didn't want to hurt Yugi at all. He saw Yugi's eyes fill more with water as Yami pulled him into a hug.

Yugi hugged back tightly not wanting to let him go of him. Yami looked over to the door seeing Tea enter the room with a smirk on her face but was disappointed to see Yugi hugging Yami.

Yami let Yugi go and Yugi looked over to Tea who now had a worried look on her face "Yami are you ok?" She pretended she actually cared as she sat on the chair beside his bed. She held his hand and looked down "Who could have done something like this?" She tried to hide the smirk off her face.

He looked at her trying his hardest not to lash out at her in the middle of the room. He sighed "I think I whacked my head off something I don't remember it much" He lied looking over to Yugi who had an angry look on his face while looking at Tea.

"Yami pulled Yugi close and kissed him deeply without realizing Yugi kissed back which made Tea jealous and angry at once but kept her anger down. She quickly stood up "Well I have to go home my brother s going to shout if I'm not home so I'll see you."

Tea walked out heading home she smirked even though she couldn't tell Yami what she wanted she could tell him later on. Yami pulled back from the kiss blushing furiously so did Yugi. He looked down before asking Yugi something

"Will you go out with me Yugi?" He blushed darker looking at Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes widen as a smile appeared as he kissed Yami again and nodded "Yes" Yami smiled kissing back and held Yugi close to his body he never felt so relax before.

Later that night Yami was sent home after a couple of hours sleep. Yami exited the hospital and sighed it was pitch black again and he didn't have Yugi with him. Yugi was at home watching his favorite show Monk.

Yami sighed again making his way down the street he put his hands in his coat pocket looking around the streets. He looked down smiling he couldn't believe he and Yugi are going out. Yami heard a noise in the alley he just walked past and knew it was Tea by the way the noise way. It was the same noise from before the rape when he was walking down the street.

Yami stopped and walked back to where the alley was. He saw Tea come out from the darkness and smirk "Well hello Yami" She snickered walking closer to Yami. Yami backed away a little taking his hands out of his pockets "Why?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes

"I don't have to listen to you Yami you hear me?" She smirked more and continued walking towards him. Yami growled grabbing her neck and pushing her against the wall raising his fist to her stomach.

Yami was about to punch Tea as she started to panic "Yami stop don't do this" Tea pleaded looking at him. Yami looked back whilst growling "Why should I listen to you after you raped me continuous times?" He asked growling more at her

Tea swallowed hard and looked at his fist ready to punch her. "I………." Yami tightened his grip on her neck "You what?" He couldn't bare Tea anymore he wanted to hurt her so much. Tea's eyes started to water "I'm pregnant"

End of Chapter

Yugi: She's what?! Oh my God no i'm suppost to be having Yami's babies not her.

Angel-Atemu: You will in time anyway i have a question for you guys i am going to write another story and i want you all to pick one out of these 3 stories.

Just one more chance: Yami and Yugi have broke up but Yami is determined to get him back one way or another. Yaoi warning to all viewers. YxYY

Revenge: Tea's been picking on Yugi for quite sometime now what happens when Yugi gets revenge? Will they start dating or will Yugi encounter some bigger problems?

Love triangle: Ryou loves Yami, Yami loves Yugi, but Yugi loves Ryou. Who will be dating who and what lenghs will they go to get the one they love? Yaoi. YxRxYY

Angel-Atemu: Them are your choices oh and please review you'll like and i made this longer than the others for my reviewers. Another thanks for the people who reviewed me and please review this chapter. Love you all (Blows kisses)


	5. A Suicide Attempt

Angel-Atemu: OMG it took me like forever to do this chapter i was wondering what to call it. Anyway i found the name and will update another chapter tomorrow i promise. Now i will work on my other story for you all.

Yugi: ( hugs Yami purring lightly) I love you for this

Angel-Atemu: (Smirks) maybe i should get you pregnant Yugi (Winked)

Yugi: (wraps his arms around Atemu's neck) I like that idea

Angel-Atemu: (Growls) anyway on with the fanfic (Tackles Yugi to the floor)

A Suicide Attempt

He let Tea go his eyes widen in shock as he grabbed her again and pinned her back to the wall. "You lying" He growled tightening his hold on her neck.

She started to pant she was pregnant but Yami didn't believe it but he did think it was weird why she would rape him. She nodded "I am" She closed her eyes "You're the father"

He rolled his eyes thinking "Great now I can't kill her" He shoved her on the floor growling he looked over the road seeing her car parked.

"Wait you drive?" He asked as he looked at Tea. Tea looked to Yami and nodded holding her stomach. Yami growled and pulled Tea up by her hair and pushed her back on the floor. "Don't ever come near me again" He growled once more before walking back off to the game shop.

Yami reached the game shop and walked in going upstairs seeing if Yugi was in bed. He opened Yugi's door watching as Yugi tackled him down onto the floor laughing and smirking. "Hello koi I missed you"

He smiled kissing Yugi deeply his tongue pushing into his lover's mouth and mopping his mouth out with his tongue. Yugi's grandpa came out and saw them in the middle of the hallway making out.

He blushed and cleared his throat waiting for Yami and Yugi to acknowledge him. Yami and Yugi both looked up as Yugi got off Yami and helped him up like nothing happened. "Yugi's Grandpa rolled his eyes going down he stair.

Yugi finally got Yami up after Yami smirked and refused to get up. He smiled then heard a car beep outside. He raised his eyebrow and saw Tea waiting in the car.

He growled but an interesting plan came to mind as he put his coat on and kissed Yugi on the lips. "I'll be back later koi I promise" Yugi looked at Yami and then saw Tea in the car as he growled "Koi you ain't going with her"

Yami hugged Yugi and walked off "Trust me Yugi I know what I'm doing" Yugi growled lightly upset that he was gone because of Tea. He watched as Yami as he growled lightly not liking Yami going with her

Yami got into Tea's car and smirked as she drove off. Yami kept his eyes on her "So what made you come to mine?" He asked his smirk disappearing off his face.

She looked at him and drove off giving him a piece of paper proving that he was the father. He growled and looked over to Tea with evil eyes. She kept driving as Yami looked away in anger.

"Do it" He thought as he sighed again "I want to know why you raped me" He asked Tea as she smirked "Well only I can love you Yami. You and me are destined to be" She concentrated on the road.

This made Yami mad. "How could she use me like that and say she's the only one for me" Yami growled as he grabbed the steering wheel and pulled it towards him making her swerve into the nearest wall.

Her eyes widen as she looked at Yami before crashing into the wall. They both went into unconsciousness. The entire dashboard and the passenger side squashing their bodies into the seats.

End of Chapter

Angel-Atemu: (Hair was rufled so was clothes) Hope you enjoyed it

Yugi: (Hair and clothes were ruffled too as he smirked) Oh i enjoyed it all right

Angel-Atemu: (He smirked) anyway i hope everyone loved my story so far please review you never know Yugi might become pregnant

Yugi: By the way you did things i think you have. (Smirks) anyway please review. to get next chapter.


End file.
